


Alone

by ysobel (isabeau)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/ysobel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the aftermath of Lauren; spoilers for the storyline that started in Thirteenth Step and peaked in Valhalla/Lauren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

She's done it before.

(Lauren Reynolds is dead.)

She thought she was ready to do it again.

(Emily Prentiss is dead.)

She was wrong.

The life that Lauren had built was a house of cards, meaning nothing when it existed, meaning nothing when it came down.

The life that Emily built in the BAU? Is hers. Was hers. It was more than just a job, it was family. Closer than family.

Leaving them behind hurts; more so, knowing their grief is for someone who's alive and well and can never see them again.

No matter how much she wants to.


End file.
